Kotor: Left hand of darkness
by Zen crescent
Summary: A story about Revan's past through a series of events that attempt to explain her motivations to leave her love, Carth for the unknown regions.LSF Revan/Carth Will appreciate any feedback or questions of where the story is heading towards.
1. Prologue: The star in the black void

**Knights of the Old Republic:**

**Left Hand of darkness**

_Disclaimer: I decided to write this story about Revan's past after playing both Kotor I and II for the first time. The title comes from Ursula Le Guin's book, "Left hand of Darkness" and I chose that title because it exemplifies the balance of light and dark within Revan's heart. This is my first fan fiction story so it may not be up to expectations. Despite that fact, I hope you guys enjoy the story and review it with some comments and critique. I will continue writing chapters when I have time but I would still like feedback about the direction of this story so I can fine tune things.**Finally, I do not own Lucas Arts or the characters they conjure up.**_

* * *

For days Carth sat by the windowside, caressing the circular holovideo as he stared into outer space, hoping to find his star in the sea of darkness. He never could... since she left him as fast and brightly as a shooting star. All Revan left him was that holovid that he had not opened yet. He at first did not dare to open it for the action would show the reality of her departure. She left without warning, without saying goodbye. He kept repeating those words in his head hoping to find the answer. Nothing came out of it.

However, what if she left him something important in the holovid? Was he that scared to face the truth after all he has experienced? He needed to know the truth not the lies that clouded his head. He pressed the button and the holovid began to emit a familiar shape that was real, almost real. The shape began to speak:

_Carth, I hope you are seeing this for I have something to show you that may account for my decision to leave you for the unknown regions. I want to start off by saying that I still love you._ _My words may ring hallow but d__o not for one second, question my feelings for you!_

_That may have been harsh, I apologize. I know you__ never did question my love. _

_I just tried to... push you away. _

_It is hard to describe... but as more memories came back to me, I had to protect you from me. _

_I apologize for bringing up my Sith past and making our relationship tenuous at best. I had to so that my decision to leave you would be easier. However, you saw through that didn't you? You at first reacted adversely, trying to denounce the horrific things I have done in the past. We argued for hours until I felt the energy drained away from me, no longer having the will to carry on with my deception. I cried because I tried to end our relationship but deep down I could not bear the agony of losing you. You saw this and embraced me tighter and tighter. I could feel your radiant heat carousing my deadened body, trying to calm me…trying to show me that I am not my past. I so wished this moment could last forever: us together in perpetual time with no worries, no responsibilities but I knew that was impossible._

_My past shapes who I am. I at first tried to identify myself as Padme Organo not Revan for it worked well during our adventures against Malak. However, the memories kept pouring back showing me why I did what I did and what I must do now. You think I am crazy for forsaking everything: my duty to the Republic and to you, my love. I, regrettably, have one final task I must do and it may be the end of me. I have uploaded my memories onto dairy entries within this holovid program in hopes you understand why I must go._

Revan's hologram began to flutter in and out of existence. Carth stared at the little circular piece still grasped tightly in his hands. The only thing that was running through his head was her but her image was slowly fading away replaced with anger and guilt. He threw the holovid across the room and blurted out,

" Why?! Why?! I still don't understand. If there is a demon that you need to overcome, I will be right at your side. You do not have to shut me out… I am always there for you." His head leaned on the wall as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I love you… I love you…" He stammered as he sheepishly pounded the wall with his fists. Suddenly the holovid began to emit a static electrical sound. Revan's image rematerialized and began to tell its story.

* * *

_The prologue takes place after the first knight of the old Republic while the subsequent entries will take place way before the first game if my storytelling was not clear enough. _


	2. Chap 2: Reason leads to exile

It was a crisp autumn day on Corosuant. The vines that dangled along the "Room of a Thousand Fountains" started to sprout flowers of a wide variety. I always enjoyed watching the stream of water flow from the crest to the pit, splashing the new flowers with its life force. This time, however, the scene reminded me of the lack of life and force on other planets. The Jedi had just received the message that Mandalorians have decided to lay waste to Republic planets instead of the Outer Rim. Onderon was the first planet to fall as Basilisk War Droids covered the Onderon Sky bombing the planet to oblivion. The Republic could not react fast enough to defend the Onderon citizens. The Jedi were not quick enough to defend Onderon…

I was to give a speech to the Jedi Council about why the Jedi should aid the Republic against the Mandalorians. It was all I could think about as images of innocent civilians flashed through my head. Our inaction caused innocents to suffer. I had to implore the Jedi Council to see reason. I just had to. I rose up to my feet and started walking towards the Council room but before I could walk through the double-doors, I was stopped by a tall bald man wearing an orange tunic with a popped collar.

" Revan! Please do not go through with this."

"Malak, you know better than I do why I must go on." I promptly replied. Malak bit his lips trying to think of something to say. All he could do was stammer,

"Just let the council decide what the best course of action is." I could tell even without mind reading, Malak wanted to say something else. His gleaming eyes met mine but his lips did not dare move.

"If you want to say something, say it," I firmly stated. Malak made no initiative to reply so I entered the double doors hoping to illicit a response.

"I don't want to let you face the council's wrath alone. I do not want you to get exiled." Malak blurted as he ran towards me and grabbed my arm firmly. I turned to face him and saw the most serious of expressions. He had thought this over carefully. "If you must face your destiny, I want to stand by your side."

All I could say was thank you. He let out a small smile as he gripped my arm a tad harder. His eyes continued to make eye contact with mine. Perhaps he was waiting for something but at that time we both did not know what that was. I lowered my head slightly breaking eye contact. Together we walked into the council chambers.

It was a glorious room with beautiful pillars circling around us. The statues of famous Jedi stood brilliantly between the pillars and behind the couches that seated the Jedi masters of my time. I have only been in this room on a few occasions, one during my ascension to Padawan then subsequently to a Jedi Knight. I was even offered the title of Jedi Master just recently but after today's events, I knew that would never happen.

"A friend, I see you have brought." Master Vandar, the head of the council, chided.

"Do you wish to corrupt more Jedi to your cause?" Master Vrook asked trying to instill guilt, which was not Master Vandar's intention. However, it was clear was that all the Jedi masters felt some animosity towards us.

"Malak, would it be possible you can step out of the council chambers? This matter only concerns Revan." Master Vash gestured for Malak to leave. Malak stubbornly replied,

"This matter concerns all of us. I will stand by my friend."

"Then you wish to be submitted to the council's judgment along with Revan?" Master Kavar asked, trying to test out the strength of Malak's loyalty.

"I do." Malak replied.

"Reviewed your case, we have. Grant you permission to aid the Republic, we cannot."Mastar Vandar delivered the decision with a calm sense of authority.

"Failure to do as we say, will lead to your banishment away from the Jedi." Master Atris chimed in. It seemed that she took great pleasure in saying that line. She sat properly with a smug smile on her face showing a great disdain and superiority to Jedi who did not follow the code. Anger filled my heart. I could feel the emotion controlling my actions but I managed to keep it hidden within myself. There was no point in falling in the same pettiness as the other Masters had.

"Very well, then. I respect the council's judgment but I have to ask why?"

"You dare ask us why?" Atris and Vrook asked in unison. I did not take heed to their warning and insult.

"The Jedi are supposed to be the paragons of justice and protectors of innocents. How long is the council willing to wait even after millions have perished?"

"About hypocrisy, you bring a good point. Erroneous, though, the threat you have identified. Waiting rather than acting, the lesser of two consequences is."

"We believe that there is a greater threat corrupting the Mandalorians into attacking us. We have to draw the threat out by withholding our decision to attack." Master Vash clarified. The tone of all the masters was like how a mother would scold her child because the child did not know better. This child, however, knew everything what they were speaking of. I am not sure whether Malak felt that disturbance of the force, but I certainly had felt it. Something was corrupting the Mandalorians and I needed to find its source. The Jedi needed to find the source instead of waiting for the source to come at full strength. I originally was going to reveal my true plan in going to war but after witnessing countless acts of Jedi hypocrisy and arrogance, I could not anymore. They would not listen anyway.

"It does not matter what the real threat is. The Mandalorians are destroying what we stand for, and we should protect it. The Jedi is not an idle order waiting for certain events to fall into place. Clearly, you should see the folly of your reasoning." Malak stated with much furor, shaking the pillars holding up the chambers.

"Blasphemy!" Master Atris spitted.

"Stand down, Atris. We do not need to aggravate this further" Master Vash said plainly

"Gave you a chance, we did. Heed to our counsel, you did not. Exiled… you and Malak are." Master Vandar took a long pause saying the word exile probably knowing that the order would lose the two greatest Jedi of the era. To me, however, the Jedi lost its prestige and morality. Therefore, I remained resolute in my decision but I was not sure of my friend. I could not help but catch a glimpse at Malak's white face. His expression was blank, motionless but his cheeks were lined with streams of water. Exile was the greatest of punishments a Jedi could face.

_I think I made Malak's character a little too much like a wimp but that will definitely change as the story progresses. Any person who experiences the corruption of the darkside will have an attitude adjustment.  
_


	3. Chap 3: Kavar's Plight

We both left the chamber as defiantly as we entered before. All the Jedi stared at us as we exited the chambers. Whispers filled the halls trying to discern what exactly our fate was. Not many people knew that I wanted to go to war for the Republic but I was sure if I publicized it, many would see reason in my cause. Luckily, the Council gave us a grace period before leaving the temple permanently.

"Malak, are you still holding up okay?" He was not crying anymore but one could tell that there was a lot of weight on his head. "You did not have to do this me. I was prepared to bear this burden alone but you came to my side despite the risk. I can only thank you from the bottom of my heart." Malak peered at me and smiled,

"You do not have to worry about me but I do appreciate your concern." We walked until we were away from the general vicinity of other Jedi. I told him of the plan to get other Jedi to aid us. He gladly accepted and we went to separate sections of the temple trying to convince other Jedi. I headed towards the Room of Thousand fountains and stood atop the highest of steps. Jedi that were walking to and fro from the fountains stopped and gazed at me. I was after all, the Jedi that people were talking about.

"I understand that you have many questions for me especially why I requested an audience with the Jedi masters. I will answer all those questions in time but I want you to observe the beauty that is within this room. I want you to see the gurgling stream of water that gently pats the leaf glades of the delicate flower, providing it the life it requires. We have much to be thankful for. We get to see the continuous of cycle of the life force, making us whole, complete. Privilege, however, does not come without responsibility.

As of now, countless worlds have been stripped of life. Peace and freedom is replaced by chaos and slavery. We are under attack, ladies and gentleman. Jedi Council would like you to believe otherwise, trying to regain control of a situation that has already gotten out of hand. Remember who we are. We are Jedi, defenders of justice of freedom. When our Republic is under attack it is our duty to protect it. The Council is wise to preach caution. Caution gives us the chance to make informed decision. However caution does not mean inaction. The threat has revealed itself and we must counter. Come join my crusade. Together we can put an end to tyranny, cruelties and slavery. "

Every word I uttered, I used the force to augment it in tone and emphasis. At a young age, I knew I was good at speaking, weaving disparate words into a cohesive and influential power. The force only made the words more substantial and persuasive. After finishing my speech, I heard an almost deafening applause. I think there were only a few who did not respond but it did not matter. I had won the battle today not the council. "Malak and I will be leaving tomorrow to join the republic fleet. If you are interested, meet us at Republic Senate building in 8:00 galactic standard time. "

I proceeded to leave the room to meet up with Malak and see what he was doing. However, I was stopped by a familiar voice. I almost forgot about him considering he has been my mentor, sparring partner, and friend the past few weeks.

"Revan, hold on a second. I know you are busy with your "plans" but can you at least spare some time with an old friend." He let out a decent smile with his hands open palmed and his arms sprawled outwards.

"Off course, Master Kavar," I chuckled giving a slight curtsy on top of that. Kavar was neither much taller nor stronger than I was. However, he radiated a sense of confidence and wisdom that begged for at least a certain level of reverence.

"I noticed you made quite a commotion back there. You always had a gift with words."

"You were there during my speech?" I asked with a slight shock. He must have hid his force presence well, if I could not detect him in the crowd.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He replied as if he took my comment as an insult to our friendship and trust. "I also wanted to add. If I was not a Jedi Master, I would definitely join your cause. I would join you just because of your eloquence, your oh so beautiful voice." He stated jokingly but there was truth in his words.

"I hope you wanted ask me something not just to crack jokes," I replied.

"I have to be honest with you. This question has been plaguing me ever since you decided to join the war. What is the real purpose of you fighting the Mandalorians? And please do not give me the "defend the Republic" bullshit." I was slightly taken aback by his directness. His wore a stern expression on his face now trying to illicit my deepest thoughts. I gave a sigh. There was no point in holding a secret.

"I want to find the source of the corruption so as to eliminate the threat utterly."

"I was afraid you were going to say that, "he said grimly. " Do you know why the council members want to draw this "corruption" out instead of finding it directly?"

"I am not sure what you mean."

"If you recalled your history lessons… The mandalorians were corrupted once before during the times of Exar Kun. Enamored by the fallen Jedi's rhetoric, they allied with the Sith against us. Exar Kun was utterly defeated and the Mandalorians humiliated. It would be very hard for someone or something to convince Mandalorians to attack the Republic again." Master Kavar paused for a few seconds. He wanted the next line to sink into my mind. "There is something in the Outer Rim that is so sinister and so powerful that it can convince the Mandalorians to wage another war so quickly."

"Are you implying that I too, will be corrupted? Like the Mandalorians? Like Exar Kun?" I lashed back. I almost spoke out of anger but it was more out of disappointment that the Jedi council could not trust me.

"I am not just implying. I am stating a fact, my friend. We have received a force premonition that after winning the war, you will attempt to invade the Republic with the forces under your command. So I ask you: Is that what you want?" Oh… Kavar was so clever. He too knew the art of persuasion and managed to trap me without a rebuttal. All I could respond was,

"You will just have to hope that I am strong enough to resist the temptation, to not follow destiny." I uttered those words from the bottom of my heart with as much confidence that I could muster within myself.

A still quietness befell us. We only stared at each other, waiting…

"Fight me, then." He quickly took a few steps back and ignited his two lightsabers, the blue on his right and the green on his left. "As the Echani say: Only through combat may I be able to test out the extent of your resolve." I promptly obeyed and took out my purple saber, cocked close to my head in an upward angle.

In one somersault, he closed the distance and attempted to do a double cleave to my chest. I instinctively took a step back. The cleave barely missed me which allowed me to do an overhead slice. He lazily blocked with the green saber and retaliated with a jab from the other saber. I was forced to circular parry the blue saber and butterfly kick out of the way.

To tell you the truth, Carth, I never was able to beat Kavar until that day. He was one of the most famous Jedi Guardians of the time and had perfected the very difficult lightsaber form of Juyo. Every time I launched an offensive, he could quickly manipulate his two sabers to defend his vitals. It was almost impenetrable. Whenever he retaliated, he could quickly catch me off guard with the flurry of his attacks. I would always defend and then flip out trying to regain lost energy. Eventually I would be tired and make one stupid mistake leading to the end of the duel. This time, however, I had a plan.

Kavar wasted no time. He jumped above me hoping that I would high block the first saber so that his second could attack my side. I rolled out of the way completely avoiding the strike and launched a downward side sweep to his legs. Kavar had to jump again and then finally I could go on the offensive. I channeled the force to guide my arms so that they would attack faster and longer. I attempted to jab his legs from a distance and he responded with a double saber lock so I could not attack again. I stuck my saber to the ground and used its tension to propel my body upwards and parallel to the ground. I gave a double side kick to his chest forcing him to lean back. He swung upwards to catch me while I was vulnerable but I somersaulted higher picking up my weapon and nearly dodging his. I landed behind him and held my saber to his neck just as he turned to face me.

"I admit you deserved this win. You have finally learned how to control your actions into an impenetrable force. You have a just purpose, fighting now with all your heart. For that, I can but only admire you." He extinguished his sabers and placed them into his belt while I did the same. He just had a beaming smile that filled my spent body with renewed warmth.

"Thank you, Master Kavar."

" I only have one request ."

"Off course, anything."

"Take care of my apprentice, Vashti. She will be joining you while I stay here. She has much to learn in the ways of the force."

"I will not you let down." We shook hands while exchanging long glances. No words needed to be said. I was leaving now.

_For anybody wondering, Revan was using Ataru which allows the person to use the force so as to increase her range, power, and quickness. This chapter was definitely longer than I expected but I wanted Revan to have some sort of closure from leaving the Jedi Council. _


	4. Chap 4:The pain to glory

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I have exam during these weeks and I am also suffering from writer's block. I know what the later chapters will be about but it is those linking chapters that are difficult to write. I was debating whether I should initially make Revan the admiral of the Republic army or have her prove herself. I hope I made the right choice and that you will enjoy this chapter. And finally, please review so I can improve.**

* * *

_On that day alone, Malak and I were able to get about one hundred Jedi. It was astonishing how many Jedi saw the flawed reasoning of the Jedi Council but it was definitely for the better. Malak commented that at least the Jedi were not drones of the Council. At least that we could think freely and decide our own fates. He was absolutely correct. Leaving the temple for the first time was so liberating almost exhilarating. We could finally interact with society and experience new things that we could only dream about. Imagine learning how to hold a blaster for the first time. When you were young, the gun probably was mysterious object that you wanted to get your hands on. When you finally squeezed the trigger for the first time, you got a rush of blood to the head, a slight tingling chill in the spine, and finally the sense of euphoria and achievement. However, you realized that possessing a blaster carried great responsibility because without it, the blaster could also cause untold destruction. It is that balancing act that many of us need to learn._

* * *

As raw recruits for the Republic army, we were stuck doing supply escorts or "milk" runs as they called it. It was not the most glorious of tasks especially for our Jedi status, yet it was work that needed to be taken care of. The Jedi were divided into different divisions and naturally Malak and I were placed together for the same missions.

Our first task was to escort a weapon cache from one base to another base that was situated closer to the Mandalorian camps on Jarluxia. It was simply a straight road path between the two baths. Without using the force, I could tell we would not be ambushed. The Mandalorians were too busy setting up a defensive perimeter around their camps to be worried about one single weapon cache. Yet I saw Malak's fingers feeling around the handle of the lightsaber as if anticipating an attack. Sometimes, he would light it up after hearing any ominous sound, scaring the Republic scouts we were accompanying. I chuckled every time he did it and told the scouts to calm down after Malak reluctantly retracted his weapon.

"What are you laughing about, Revan?" Malak inquired noticing my inability to hold my laughter.

"Nothing really," I smiled.

"I know what you are thinking of. I am not that naïve but I wanted to show the scouts that we always have to be on high alert." He uttered this with a renewed sense of confidence as if he cleverly hid his blunder. It was always musing to watch Malak conjure up bullshit even when I caught him every time.

We were asked to do similar missions with almost zero percent of conflict and every time, Malak would randomly ignite his saber. The soldiers eventually caught on the ruse and decided to just ignore him. I, however, started to get annoyed and approached him directly. Before I could ask, he came to my side and whispered in my ear,

"To tell you the truth: I feel bored, actually really bored. I am sorry for acting in a childish way but I just cannot wait to use my lightsaber. I know that you also feel the same anticipation but I cannot stop thinking about it until… "He paused not sure why he was saying the things he was actually saying. He simply shook his head and said, "I just do not understand why Jedi are stuck doing such worthless tasks."

Malak seemed quite troubled and I tried to think of something to say but I could not rationalize Malak's logic. I did indeed feel my lightsaber's call to use and unleash its power among my enemies. However, Malak's call was definitely much more rooted than mine. Ever since we were kids, Malak was always fascinated with using a lightsaber. He would always ask the Masters to hold their lightsaber despite being admonished countless times. When he constructed his personal saber, he twirled it around with great speed and accuracy like he had been practicing with it for countless years. He was so good at lightsaber combat that people believed he and his lightsaber shared a force bond. It was absurd really but it did shed some light on his present disposition.

"Do not worry. We will have our time."

* * *

Two weeks on Jarluxia, the Republic finally was ready to launch an assault on the fortified Mandalorian camps. Fully controlling Jarluxia would mean the Republic could have a key hyperspace route between the core worlds and the Outer Rim. For such an important mission, we were asked to lead the assault so as to minimize casualties. We gladly accepted and immediately started to draw up battle plans for the assault.

The enemy camp was quite large and heavily fortified with turrets. They did not have many troops within the camp because the Mandalorians were concerned with other planets and they were unaware of our presence on Jarluxia. However, they still had twice the forces we had. To minimize losses, Malak and I came up with a simple plan. We with twenty some soldiers would come from the side entrance hopefully catching the Mandalorians by surprise. Then we would make our way into the control tower and force the turrets to shot down. Afterwards, our real force could storm the entrance and mop out the survivors.

We quietly waded through the jungle and around the camp. The least fortified entrance was guarded by two watchtowers and three turrets. I told my men to stay and stay hidden while Malak and I proceeded forward to get into force distance. When I felt the mind currents emanating from the towers, I muddled them. It was a simple force technique called Mind trick that could confuse weak minded people for a temporary amount time, significantly decreasing their awareness. I then located the circuitry embedded in the turrets and in a quick mind burst, forced the circuits to overload. It went perfectly except for the fact the overloaded circuit caused a loud electric sound.

**"What the fuck happened with our turrets?" **The Mandalorian exclaimed, scurrying outside to see what happened. He noticed us just when I was still recovering from the force exertion.

**"The Republic has breached the perimeter. Prepare yourselves!"**

"Charge in and provide some cover fire!" Malak motioned the soldiers to leap from their hiding places. They went through the wide open entrance and formed a semi circle, which gave me the amount of time to recover. Malak already had charged past our line igniting his lightsaber. All you could see was purple blur as Malak proceeded to decimate the frightened Mandalorians. He was indeed a marvel to watch. Every fallen enemy fueled his will to keep attacking faster and stronger.

I led some soldiers into the control tower while Malak's division held the line behind us. About a dozen Mandalorians were in defensive formation near the control tower door. I sensed the energy signatures of their blasters and yanked them out with force pull while we stormed through. The Republic soldiers made short work of them as the Mandalorians had to switch to their vibroswords making them vulnerable. I ran through the hallways trying to find the main computer. I finally found the room, which to my astonishment, there was no one defending it. However, Mandalorians were known for illusions and deceptions. I took a few steps and immediately lit my saber. I heard the uncloaking humming sound as I slashed behind me. There was no time for thinking as my saber connected with the Mandalorian behind me. His clunky helmet fell lazily off his body and I saw a mere shell of a man lying beside me.

It was a peculiar feeling, forcefully taking someone's life. I, however, was expecting something more drastic, more corruptive as dictated by the dogmatic Jedi Code. I was not feeling that anger, excitement and bloodlust but something more calming. Emptiness …I felt absolutely no shame, no regret. There was only me and what I had to accomplish.

There was more humming sounds but this time I held my hands together, channeling a ball of force energy. I then unleashed it all around me; knocking the hapless Mandalorians to the walls with a force so strong that one could hear their bones crack. As the force left my body, my body started to ache. I had never exerted myself this far and was gasping for last bits of energy but it simply felt so liberating.

"Commander, we have secured the control tower and are now trying to slice the system." A few soldiers were standing beside me, frantically trying to input crack codes.

"Good. Let me know when… argh!" I felt a pain so sharp that a white flash briefly filled my eyes. A laser beam was burning the skin on my shoulder and I felt searing tinge but oddly there were no marks to indicate I had been shot.

"Are you okay, Commander?"

"It's nothing." The pain went away as fast as it happened. Force energies were fighting the pain away but I did not channel force heal… _It cannot be possible_. _No!!_ I ran out of the building and saw Malak by himself deflecting blaster bolts. Using the highly defensive form, Soresu, he spun around with great speed covering all his vital spots and managing to reflect back the bolts back to his opponents. He was making no ground though and his energy was waning for channeling force heals all the time. I stunned their front line with a stasis field. For a brief moment, I saw Malak turn to face me. His eyes told me that he was thankful as he leapt forward landing with an impact so great that some Mandalorians fell over. I radioed the remaining troops stationed at the front entrance to storm through. Luckily the turrets were finally disabled and the soldiers quickly flanked the Mandalorians attacking Malak. It did not matter though because many feel by a simple spin twirl from Malak's saber. The remaining scurried in fear but was pelted by the Republic troops. The battle was over. We had won.

I quickly rushed to Malak's side and embraced him. I started to shed some tears on his broad shoulders.

"I thought I had lost you." I dried some of my tears and raised my head, facing him, feeling his warmth against my body. "I felt your pain and I tried my best to…."

"I know and I am sorry for being too weak to shut out the pain," he lamented as he returned my embracing pushing us a little closer to each other. "Thank you." He let out the widest I had ever seen from him. His smile was so refreshing that it made me forgot all of my insecurities and worries. I smiled back locking my eyes with his. I felt the sudden urge to draw my face closer to his but inexplicably stopped myself and instead rested my head on his arm. We swayed a little as we held on to each other tightly.

* * *

**Right now, Malak and Revan's force bond is drawing them closer together. But will that last? Stay tuned for the next installments. **


End file.
